


《如何安抚你的猫咪》

by raojia



Series: 兽耳兽尾好文明 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.《如何隐瞒你的秘密》中为了保证阅读体验而省略掉的车车，虽然单独观看也没问题但还是推荐阅读前作2.现在我们终于知道那天的船长室发生了什么.jpg3. 在强调一遍梗源@1109的1109太太，原梗链接：戳这里，一切好的都归她，不好都在我_(√ ζ ε:)_
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 兽耳兽尾好文明 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657870
Kudos: 15





	《如何安抚你的猫咪》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.《如何隐瞒你的秘密》中为了保证阅读体验而省略掉的车车，虽然单独观看也没问题但还是推荐阅读前作   
> 2.现在我们终于知道那天的船长室发生了什么.jpg   
> 3\. 在强调一遍梗源[@1109的1109 ](https://anti1109.lofter.com)  
> 太太，原梗链接：[戳这里 ](https://anti1109.lofter.com/post/1e03c66d_1c81af383) ，一切好的都归她，不好都在我_(√ ζ ε:)_

“嗯……哈啊……路……” 

柔软的内里又被侵覆，疲倦到无法主动收缩的肠壁已经开始本能的痉挛，罗扣着墙壁的指尖生生压出白色，却又被路飞温柔的拉去嘴边亲吻。 

好累，但也是真的好爽，如火的欲望烧到他几乎跪立不住，可是事情怎么会发展到这一步？ 

“特拉仔，”生着狐猴耳朵的小男孩不满的咬他的耳尖，逼他从喉咙里发出猫一般的呻吟，“你不专心。” 

他说着，性器悄悄又膨胀了一圈。 

所谓自作自受，大概就是这个道理。 

今晚路飞亲他的时候他没有抗拒，放任少年踮着脚咬他的鼻尖，环尾狐猴的尾巴晃着晃着就缠上了他的手腕，毛绒玩具似的触感柔得让人心里发飘，罗按着路飞的肩膀把少年人往下边压，反客为主的将男孩的舌纳入自己的口中。上壁是敏感的位置，而舌头却更为灵活，罗眯缝着眼任路飞玩闹，时不时的也将舌尖探去品尝男孩的口腔，橡胶组成的口腔触感微妙，可温度还是宜人非常，猫科骨子里的懒散一点点从足心上蹿，他甚至懒得去管路飞在他身上乱摸的手和乱蹭的尾巴。 

舒服是真的舒服，连尾巴都在情不自禁的跟着草帽小子的节奏摇晃，但危险也是真的危险，只不过稍微晃了晃神，衣服就已经被剥了一半。 

罗按住路飞正要解他皮带的手，声音却懒的像只打盹的猫，雪豹尾巴在空中打了个圈，正配着罗对路飞的问题，“我记得你很喜欢自己的尾巴？” 

“当然啊！”路飞理直气壮的回答，有些难耐的拿罗的手指磨牙，小猴子没用什么力道，与其说疼到不如说痒，头顶的耳朵倒是随着他的话动来动去，白色的软毛看上去柔的不可思议。罗按耐不住，干脆上手过去乱揉，路飞倒是不躲，就这么站着任罗揉到舒心。 

“你知道的吧，”罗一边捏着软软茸茸的狐猴耳朵一边道，“等到做完全套，你这耳朵就没了，尾巴当然也是，再不会有了。” 

“那特拉仔的呢？” 

“也一样，你确定还要做吗，我记得你不想太早没有尾巴吧。” 

“那是当然，要做的啊！”路飞毫不迟疑的回答道，又在罗有些微讶的目光里补充完了自己的回答，男孩子一边亲吻医生的胸膛一边说，“虽然没了耳朵尾巴会很遗憾，但是吃掉特拉仔更重要嘛！” 

说这话的时候，他还正好咬住了罗的乳尖。 

难以描述的疼痛混着快感上涌，罗一时分不清话语和动作哪个更让他害羞，但是路飞的意见明明白白，他也没有拒绝的余地，因此只是喘了半声便道，“既然如此，第一次的话背入更好。” 

“不要，”他的建议被路飞一口回绝，正扯下他牛仔裤的少年抬起脸，一边揉弄着他已经硬挺的乳尖一边道，“因为是第一次，所以想看着特拉仔的脸。” 

路飞的直白罗从来招架不住，更何况情话已经说到这种地步，坦诚相见的时候俩人才发觉彼此都已经湿的不轻，性器靠到一起时的触感都因为分泌的前液而变的滑腻，罗主动将路飞的手指叼进口中舔的湿润，又示意男孩沾着前液给自己润滑，橡胶质地的手指探入后穴的时候他强忍住了从喉咙里泛出来的呻吟，不声不响的让自己的尾巴尖缠住了路飞的性器。 

男孩湿润的手指在后穴里抽动，时不时擦过前列腺所在的那点，从未体验过的古怪快感从体内最敏感的位置传来，逼得罗不得不仰着头靠着墙壁喘息。路飞的手指在他的体内渐渐膨胀起来，变得更粗也更长，然而充作润滑的唾液和前液依然润泽着他的肠道，方便男孩进出的同时也带着断断续续的缠绵水声。路飞的眼紧盯着罗的反应，没一会儿就瞧准了罗敏感点所在的地方，于是紧跟着的狂风骤雨全都往那出袭去。敏感过头的神经元哪受到的了这打击，几乎是立刻就带动了罗整个肠道不受控制的痉挛反应，这反应实在太强，犹如飓风般一下就扫空了整条海岸，腰酸腿软自不必说，他裹着路飞性器的尾巴都跟着不受控的越缩越紧。受到连带影响的路飞低喘半声，更是一下重过一下的捅进他酸软的后穴里。 

快感如酒，上头便聚，经久不散的欲念逐渐染红了罗的身体，他泄愤般用尾巴缠紧路飞的性器上下撸动，调整着自己的呼吸节奏让两人的喘息混在一起，尾尖擦过顶端的罅隙，中段却又绕过柱身摩擦着囊袋，雪豹的毛不比狐猴的细软，罗更是不敢直接把整条尾巴都缠绕上去，这样一来他便得在享受快感的同时控制动作，大脑晕得越来越快。 

路飞的呼吸喷在他的喉结上边，长长的尾巴却又在晃他的眼睛，罗掐着路飞的腰忍受男孩的动作，却又因不受控的挺胸将自己反复的送去对方的掌心。 

纹身被咬过，乳尖被揉捏，小腹上的肌肉线条也被指甲轻轻的刮擦着，路飞有样学样的撸动着他空置的性器，从囊袋一路撸到顶端，前后两处的敏感点被反复刺激，差点让他在真正进入的瞬间就直射出来。 

路飞的性器楔入体内的时候他的两条腿都一并被架了起来，男孩以超乎想象的力气将他的腿拉到腰上，尾巴则是飞快的将他的手腕摁到了墙上，转瞬之间就突然悬空的罗在惊慌间惊叫了一声，尾巴克制不住的直接裹上了路飞的腰际。 

这便是他最后自主的动作，因为紧跟着的激烈抽插飞快的夺走了他的余力，逼得他不得不把那些慌乱和忐忑一起堵在了嗓子眼里。 

手腕被毛茸茸的尾巴裹着，脊背却蹭着冰冷冷的墙壁，眼前事看不到却摸不到的柔软狐猴耳朵，腰上却被一双手掐的用力。 

失重的恐惧随着路飞的每一次抽插徘徊在罗的心中，然而后穴却还在拼了命的榨取快感，他像是被吊在秋千上一样摇来晃去，每一下都会因为重力的影响而被进的更深。 

“草，草帽……” 

他想说点什么，让路飞慢一点或者轻一点都好，可是男孩子此刻正低着头啃咬他胸上的纹身，唾液在那些青黑的图案上润出一行行湿迹。 

他对他的呼唤充耳不闻。 

罗有些受不住，只得拿脚跟敲路飞的背，然而这举动却也只让绕着他手腕的狐猴尾巴又多缠了几圈，轻痒的触感甚至壁得他不得已又收缩了几分后穴。 

该死，怎么没人提醒草帽当家会喜欢捆绑普雷！ 

罗被这个姿势逼得够呛，连到呻吟都多少变了味，这会儿草帽小子倒是似乎觉察了些许，连带着动作都是一停，好不容易获得喘息机会的罗正欲说点什么，却陡然发现路飞的眼神根本没有放过他的意味。果然，下一秒他的腿是被放下来了，然而路飞也紧跟着拔出了自己的性器，但就在罗差点因为腿软而滑落在地的同时他却又握住了他的手腕，一点点，坚定的，将罗，翻转了过去。 

性器从背后插入了进来。 

背入不比站位，不用力便无法侵入到最里，而性质上头的路飞日的又快又狠，力度大到甚至给了罗会死的错觉，此时此刻他已经没有力气再去控制后穴的收缩，完全就是被操出来的被动回应，在被插入的时候被迫被挤出空间，又在性器退走的时候因为惯性而无法不去腻留。 

明明是那样小的一处器官，甚至不是为了交合而造的器官，此时此刻带来快感却如滔天巨浪，而他不过肉体凡胎，在海里甚至没有可供漂流的木板，只能听着那些黏腻的水声在耳边绵长的回荡，甚至连喉咙里都难以自抑的发出猫科动物被逗弄下巴是独有的声音。 

似喵非喵，似喘非喘，脊骨上的汗水腻着层层灯光，路飞基本没思考就舔了过去。 

特拉仔好色情。 

男孩子在性上无知无畏的厉害，一边挺动腰身一边按揉罗的尾根，大猫的尾巴哪里经得住这样的玩弄，在他触及尾根的那刻就陡然摇晃了几下，却又在穴内变得愈加温腻的时候主动缠上了路飞的尾巴。 

两条都是黑白相间，两条都是柔软且长，此时此刻这两条缠在一起的尾巴就着路飞抽插的动作彼此摩擦，相亲相爱的亲密无间。 

一圈圈，一层层，尾巴毛擦过尾巴毛，纠结在一起，就像命运的红线。 

路飞笑开了，去咬罗的耳朵，逗猫一样抚弄着罗留着小胡子的下巴，“特拉仔也很舒服吧！” 

罗差点被他噎到肺疼。 

两人明明都是处男，然而表现上却显然差着一截，古怪的自尊心让他拒绝承认这个显而易见的事实，反而强撑着抖到不行的腿反问回去，“你倒是……哪里……来的自信……哈……草，草帽……当家……” 

他的台词一字一顿，尾巴倒是动的极欢，路飞趁着他喘息的间隙舔他的耳廓，闹的罗每说一字尾巴就动弹一下，而这一下又往往带着他后穴的收缩，神经元和肌肉群一起连带反应，想躲都找不到地。 

“呀啊，可是你的尾巴，都缠上来了啊。” 

被习性背叛到彻底的大猫羞愤欲绝，然而耳朵又被别人叼住，想骂都无从开口的罗出离愤怒，干脆直接岔开话题喊路飞快点，于是这下快是快了，受也是更受不住了，罗只觉得五脏六腑都在颠倒，身体被对方的性器撑到再吃不下，然而前边的性器却又在这种要命的时候被对方的尾巴缠紧——小猴子有样学样的摆弄着他的身体，却不知道他柔软的尾巴毛到底能给人多大的刺激。 

罗再控制不住，声线都开始发飘，原本属于人类的喘息声统统拐弯儿，越到后来越像猫叫。 

然而就是这样马上就能到顶的时刻路飞的尾巴却堵上了他性器顶端的小孔，柔软的皮毛压在最要命的位置却又不给人发泄，逼的罗差点就要发出豹类的嘶吼。而预料到了什么的男孩儿此刻却在咬着他的外耳廓厮磨，微微沙哑的声音却又在性感的好听。 

“特拉仔，”他撒娇似的道，“我们一起。” 

一起？ 

一句话就击败了被撩到暴躁的医生，一句话就安抚了被做到难耐的猫咪，千种温柔此刻一同从罗的心底往上泛起，犹如气泡水里不断升腾的细密泡泡，柔的发了酸，酸的失了力，全部的抵抗和不忿都被这一句撒娇摁了个干净，他说要一起？ 

那就一起。 

想到此处的时候路飞的犬齿正咬住他后颈的皮肤，罗仰着头喘息出声，不留神又被男孩翻过手掌扣住了掌心。 

小猴子的尾巴偷偷撤下，在抵达高潮的那刻，他们的尾巴纠缠在一道，样子却又好似一颗红心。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文3500+，以上。


End file.
